Strongest
by johnny2alex
Summary: Marco, it's one of the strongest beings on Earth. Now he's ready to prove himself on Mewni. Op Marco. Harem.
1. prologue

**Hey guys, New story.****Again English it's not my first language.****This story it's inspired by some of my favorite mangas. Baki,Kengan,Hajime no ippo,Tough and many others. To the story.**

* * *

Boredom. That was what Marco Diaz felt right now. Ever since he was a kid, he wanted to fell adrenalina, he started training in karate at first, then Kung Fu,Boxing and many others. When he was 14 he left his hometown and went into the world to learn and fight more. Now he's back to Echo Creek after 5 years and he has bored.

"What to do now?" Said Marco to himself while walking around the streets. "Maybe i can try becoming a pro boxer or open my own gym or take my PHD."

"Well look who's back in town" Said a girl voice making Marco snap out of his own world. That voiced belonged to Marco's former crush, Jackie lynn Thomas.

"Jackie?" Asked Marco a little nervous seeing his old crush.

"Oh. So you still remember me?"

"Marco Diaz never forgets someone" said Marco with pride making Jackie giggle.

"So. I heard that you are a great fighter in the world" hearing that made Marco very confused. He had some pretty big fights around the world. Some of em were even televised.

"Um. Yea. You didn't saw me on TV?" Asked Marco

"No. Not really. I'm rarely spending time on Earth" Answered Jackie.

Wait. Earth? Marco was really interested now. What was she talking about.

"What do you mean, Earth?" Asked Marco.

"Oh. Forgot to say? A week after you left, a magical princess from anotheranother dimension came to our school and lived with me. Now I'm her personal knight on mewni" explained Jackie.

Marco could not believe what he heard. Other dimensions? Magic? He was ready to say something but Jackie pulled out some kind of scissors and when it cut. A portal appered.

"You know Marco? Right now on mewni there's a tournament with the strongest warriors, i came here looking for one to represent Earth. What do you say?" asked Jackie.

Marco could not believe it. His old town hided something like this from him for the last 5 years? Of course he's in. He didn't had a good fight since his fight in China against his own mentor.

"Of course I'm in" Said Marco with a fire in his eyes.

"Fantastic. In this tournament you can win lots of prizes including gold,land, titles and the most important-" before Jackie could finish Marco already went in the portal at a speed faster then the eye could perceive.

"-the princess's hand in marriage" finished Jackie too late for Marco to hear

**TO BE CONTINUE **


	2. chapter 1

**Ok guys. Ready for number 2?. Also a skullgirl crossover with kamen rider or grim tales?**

* * *

A mewni tournament of strenght. To prove one's power. To win glorious prizes. To be respected by all. And to have the chance to ask Princess Star in marriage. Of course she always reject but they are still trying.

"Ah. This is so boring" Said Star. She was sitting with her mother and father. For many this tournament it's something incredible but for star it's boring. "Can't we get to the final battle already?". Everyone knows that the winner would be either Higgs or Kelly. Those 2 had a pretty big rivalry.

"Star, show some respect." Said queen Moon. " Who knows? Maybe there will be another winner This year. Your friend Jackie was grown a lot"

Ah yes. Jackie was Star's friend from Earth and personal knight,she never won the tournament but she was good and improve a lot. Talking about Jackie here she comes.

"Where have you been?" Asked star.

"Earth, i got a special fighter from Earth to participate" Answered Jackie to her best friend.

Hearing this made Star very excited. "Oh. Who? Tell me, tell me."

Jackie only smiled a little, Star never changed. "The Latino in a red hoodie. He used to go to the same school with me, but left a week before Your arrival. His name is Marco diaz, he was a master in karate and kung fu and always used to beat up bullies" Explained Jackie.

"That guy? He does not look so tough" Out of nowhere said Tom. Tom was Star's ex and just like every other royality he was also there. The royalties are often choosing fighters from this tournament to serve them so it was normal for all of the royalties to be here.

Before Star could answer, Manfred was explained the rules. "Ok everyone. The rules are simple. 1) You win when the opponent surrender or he can't fight anymore. 2) You can use weapons. 3) No magic allowed. 4) Killing it's allowed only when necessary. 5) no outside help. Clear?". It was clear for everyone " Very well. The first match will begin in 10 minutes. The first battle will be between the last year runner-up Higgs and oh a new one. Marco Diaz"

"Well Jackie looks like your friend it's out already" said Tom. " Yea looks so" Said Jackie.

**(With Higgs)**

Higgs was doing some warm up before her first battle.

"Hey girl" Higgs looked to see her rival, Kelly.

"Bush girl. Ready to lose this one?" Said Higgs with a smug smile.

"You know that i won the last tournament right?" Answered Kelly.

"Oh, you were lucky. Besides i won the one before that" Oh yes, the rivalry was real.

"So...about your opponent" Asked Kelly..

"Some new guy who probably thinks this is a joke. I'm gonna go easy on him, the sword to his neck would probably scare him enough" Answered Higgs..

"Both fighters please present to the arena" Announce Manfred.

"Well that's my start" Said higgs leaving for the arena.

The arena was not even an Arena it was just a painted circle.

"In the right corner. The last year runner-up and the winner from 2 years ago. The royal knight Higgs" announced Manfred. "And in the Left corner some guy from Earth, Marco diaz"

_"He's a looker that's sure"_ thought Star watching both fighters. Higgs had a sword with her and Marco only took a strange position with both his fists in front.

_"No weapons? Amateur. I would scare him with ease" _thought Higgs.

"Start"

Higgs was running towards Marco like he has some kid, she had filled with openings and weak points.

**SMACK**

Everyone was dumbfounded. The runner-up from last year. One of the best warriors in mewni. Took an uppercut thst send her flying around the arena some of her teeths flying out of her mouth with blood. Marco was 2 fast for her 2 react.

After manfred check her to see of she could continue he announced "the winner is...Marco diaz."

Marco looked at her unconscious body and said only one thing " Fuck i went to far"

**TO BE CONTINUE **


	3. chapter 2

**Damn I'm fast... that's what she said.****Before the story i would read the reviews.****sheril-thanks**

**karlos-thanks man. hope to keep the interest.**

**starco4ever-thanks. I'm a fan of you.**

**momojifan- I'm trying my best. Also to your review on my other story...totally forgot about that one...i may or may not return**

**fartedandecrape(sorry if i did not write this name right)- Ok. More content for Moving, i would try my best.**

* * *

**josefan...josefant..i would just call you josefumi(the character)- well i hope i can finish this story.****Also. beta Reader wanted. Just PM**

* * *

Star could not believe what she saw, Higgs unconscious with only one single hit? Then he was asked by the guards to strip so they could see if he has cheating. When she saw him...well how to say it, she had an orgasm. His hoodie was hiding his muscles and when he remained only in his jeans with his bare chest and scars over his body.

_"Where it's he?"_ Though Star walking around the festival looking for Marco. After another 5 minutes of searching, she finally found him eating some corn...speaking with princess Spider Bite. As Star was walking towards them she could hear Marco speaking with his kind voice...How could someone with such a strong body could also have such a kind voice?

"And after that I started learning WTF taekwondo**(Yes that's the actual name. WTF taekwondo)**. It's incredible hard but it helped me a lot" said Marco before taking a bite of his corn.

"Wow that's incredible, I'm pretty sure that you are very strong" respond Spiderbite. Star can totally see the lust in her eyes.

"Not really. I still have a lot to learn, i only master karate and kung fu with the rest i still need to train" This was Star's chance.

"But i saw you defeating Higgs with only one hit" Said Star making her presence know. Marco looked at her with a smile and Spiderbite with a little annoyance.

"Oh that? It was easy, she was filled with openings" Said Marco making it sound like no big deal.

"Still, she was the runner-up for the last tournament" Commented Spiderbite.

"Yea, that was a little disappointing. But you can't have everything you want. By the way" Marco looked at Star "We have not meet yet. Marco Ubaldo Diaz at your service" Said Marco with a smile making Star blush.

"Uh. Star Butterfly. The rebel princess. Princess of mewni" Said Star.

"Oh? So you are the Princess, Jackie was talking about"

"Yep that's me."

"And I'm still here. Princess Spiderbite, tge person who bought you a corn" said Spiderbite, why did Star had to come and ruin everything.

"Yea sorry about that, my money don't work here" apologized Marco.

"MARCO DIAZ VS JACKIE THOMAS WOULD BEGIN IN 3 MINUTES, PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF" announced Manfred. Hearing this Marco was a lil suprised. He was suppose to fight againts his former crush? "Well ladies looks like i need to go" Said Marco leaving both girls behind.

As he approached the arena he could see everyone giving him some looks. From admiration to hate and some fear. He clearly Made a great first impression. Jackie was already there and she was doing some warm-up push-ups. When she saw Marco entering the circle she took a fighting position. A karate one. This surprised Marco a little.

"Oh yea i thought about trying some Karate myself after you left. Surprised?" said Jackie.

"A little. You know that you Can't win right?" said Marco with a coocky smile. He was a master in Karate after all.

"Oh yes. After what you did with Higgs. No change at all. But no royal knight surrenders"

"Very well. I can respect that".

(With the royal family)

This Marco boy was already caught the eyes of queen Moon. Defeating a Royal knight like Higgs with such ease. He was clearly skilled beyond any warriors she saw. And his scars on his chest when she checked to see if he was cheating. She needs to keeo an eye on him

" BEGIN"

**TO BE CONTINUE. 2-3 More chapters and we are done with the tournament.**


	4. strongest 4

**I'm back. **

**also. The owl house fantastic cartoon**

**To the reviews.**

**Momiji-agree.****we need some royal rival the also, OCs accepted**

**Jose-thanks**** my friend but I got no message. I would love to have you as my beta reader.**

**Karlos-thanks.**

**guest-thanks****. here's more.**

* * *

Jackie was facing the ground and she did not like it one bit. Her hands tied behind her back by Marco's hands

"Ready to give up?" Asked Marco with a little smirk. He knows his skills are superior.

"I knew you were good but not that good," Said Jackie.

"I trained all over the world for a reason" Said Marco.

"Why are you so obsessed with training" Asked Jackie.

Marco was taken by surprise. He didn't expect a question. "It started with my uncle, he was obsessed with karate and he taught me. After that when he left for the world so was I"

"So much training yet you walked in a strange portal for the promise of a tournament?" Remarked, Jackie.

"Oh please, Janna already told me about this whole princess thing, you just confirmed it. And the reason why I came to this tournament? Just think about it. In the last 5 years, I trained all over the world and now I have nothing. I already proved myself to everyone, already fought against the best, Win most of the time, and lost against some. I wanted to see more and there you were with this whole mewni thing. It's perfect" Explained Marco.

"I see. Well, that's enough information. I GIVE UP" Declared Jackie surprising Marco.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas give up. The winner is Marco Diaz" Declared Manfred.

Hearing this, Marco let Jackie go. "I thought that royal knights don't give up"

"Even I know to surrender when needed" declared Jackie.

As Jackie was leaving the arena only one thing was going into Marco's head _"That ass"_

* * *

Higgs could not believe what she has hearing. She got one shot by a human from a backward dimension. She knows that humans have some potential thanks to Jackie but Jackie never surpassed her and she had mewni training. It did not make sense to her.

Higgs woke up 3 hours after her defeat in the meantime that human defeated Jackie and many others, demons, and knights. Here he was talking with some princesses and little kids. Higgs wanted to go and talk with him.

Before reaching him, Someone else approached him and not anyone but queen Moon herself. Higgs could hear queen Moon very well.

"Excuse me, mister Diaz would you like to speak with me for a minute...in private?" Asked Moon. "Um, sure.". And just like that, he walked off with queen Moon.

" Feeling better?" Asked a voice scarring Higgs. it was none other than Kelly herself.

"Bush girl! You scared me" Said, Higgs.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to speak with the human since both of us are in the finale you know." Explained kelly.

"Hey. Don't go easy on him"

"Don't worry, I won't. I wonder what the Queen wants to speak with him" Said Kelly.

**Next time-the ending of the tournament.**


	5. strongest 5

**Response to reviewers are at the end now.****I don't own star vs the forces of evil.****

* * *

**

Marco didn't know what to expect. He won his fights with ease and now this hot woman that's probably the Queen invited him to this room.

"So. Mister Diaz, something to drink?" Asked the Queen holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Sorry, I don't drink alcohol" Answered Marco.

Queen Moon poured herself a glass. "You are pretty incredible. Getting into finale like nothing"

"Yea. Most knights used a very incomplete style of sword fight. Not that I know much of swords but I almost got killed by a swordsman once in Europe". Explained Marco

" First time on Mewni?"

"First time on another dimension actually."

Moon got a little surprised. Such skills only from one dimension? No matter though. Time for the real questions. "Do you have any political background?"

Marco was taken back by that question"Um. No. Not really"

"Some leadership?"

"Nope"

"Anything at all that could make you a good ruler?"

Marco already didn't know what to say. "No. Why does it matter? It's not like I'm going to become a king or something" Said Marco

Hearing that shocked Moon. "You don't know the priz-" Before Moon could finish she got interrupted.

"MARCO DIAZ VS KELLY WOULD BEGIN IN 3 MINUTES" Announced Manfred.

"Well that's my call" Said Marco going to the arena and Leaving a shocked Moon behind"

* * *

Marco already saw this Kelly girl before. She has good. Way better than the knights. But why was her face so red?

"Hey" She said

"Sup" Said Marco.

"Can I ask you a question?" This time she was a total red face.

"Sure. Go ahead" Said Marco

"Would you like to have babies with me?" Hearing this shocked not only Marco but everyone"

"What?" Asked Marco

"You see. As an Amazonian and the next chief, I'm supposed to have kids at my age. I'm 21 it's already late. So when I saw you I knew you were perfect" Explained Kelly.

Hearing this made Marco think "If you can beat me here then I would have sex with you"

Kelly didn't really expect this answer but she has happy anyway "Deal"

* * *

A knight was speaking with another one. "Ok tell me again what happened" Said the first knight.

"Ok. So they stood face to face. Then this Kelly girl tried to slash him but he dodged with ease and tried to hit her with his palm. Can you believe that? Not a fist. Anyway, she smiled a little and dodged his palm mid-movement which I guess surprised him. And then slash, on his chest was a big cut. But he didn't get mad. No, he had a big smile on his face. It was scary. Demonic. then he yelled that he finally has a challenge and boom. All of his muscles they got veins on them, on his neck. It was scary, he then punched kelly's sword sideways and broke it." narrated the second knight.

"And then he punched the poor girl so hard that she flies out of the arena. Good Thing she used her hands to protect herself from the impact. Or she would have been dead...but both hands are broken". finished the first guy..." Do you think that Diaz boy is human?"

* * *

Marco looked at kelly's body being carried by the medics...that much for making babies. he really went overboard here.

"THE WINNER OF THE MEWNI TOURNAMENT IT'S MARCO DIAZ" announced Manfred.

Marco saw Princess Star getting closer to him. Probably to hand him the prize.

"NOW PRINCESS STAR. WOULD YOU LIKE THIS MAN TO BE YOUR HUSBAND?" said Manfred.

"Yes I do" announced Star. Marco was dumbfounded by that.

"Wait what?" Said Marco surprising everyone.

"Um. Your prize. To ask me if I want to marry you, and I do." explained that.

Marco was still dumbfounded..."Fuck that. I refused to marry you".

* * *

**Now the reviews.****Momiji-Well here is your answer.****behemoth-thank you very much.****Jose-thanks. already sent you a message.****guest-no. hekapoo it's not there yet.**


	6. strongest 6

**Reviews are at the end.**

**I don't own star vs the forces of evil.**

* * *

King River was angry beyond angry. How can someone refuse his daughter? "Young man, do you have a problem with marrying my daughter?"

"Yes. I don't want to fucking marry her" Said Marco clearly angry

Here it was queen Moon that had something to say "Wait a minute, young man. While the mewni tournament means honor It also means wanting to be king of mewni. This tournament exists with the only purpose to find someone that could be strong enough to be king. You are the only person Star accepted" Explained Moon

Hearing this made Marco glaring angry at Jackie. "Don't look at me like that. I tried to tell you but you just jumped into the portal before I could finish"

"As you can see. Mr.Diaz you don't have a choi-" Marco interrupted Moon before she could finish

"Shut the fuck up" Said Marco. Everyone was shocked by such words. Marco had a completely different aura, from an innocent boy to an aura that would belong to a demon.

"I would not Marry a chick I meet today. Maybe if we knew each other for years but not something like that. I'm not a teen in heat. I'm a 19 years old man."

For the very first time in a while, Tom spoke. "Listen, Dude, as Stat's ex I can confirm that she's the perfect choice. More than that you don't have a choice here"

"Wrong. You guys don't understand. Think about it. A king that's not from this dimension, And he doesn't want to be king. In less than a Month, I would turn this whole Kingdom into a mess then I would just go home" Said Marco. He has clearly angry.

"Very well. If he doesn't want to, then we can't force him" Said, Queen Moon in defeat.

"But Mom"

"Sorry Star. We will talk about it"

Marco send Jackie a Scary look "Send me home. Now" He demanded

Jackie was starting to open a portal to Echo Creek. "Wait a minute" It was Higgs. "You think you can insult the entire mewni tradition and walk away?"

"You have your teeth back"

"Magic healing. And don't try to dodge the prob-"

Smack. An uppercut from Marco let higgs cold on the ground inconsistent.

"Well. This was an interesting experience" Said Marco leaving Mewni.

He found himself back in Echo Creek. close to his house. Just him and Jackie. "Ok speak" Order Marco.

"Why don't you want to marry Star? she's awesome" Asked Jackie.

"I barely know her"

"But you wanted to have babies with Kelly"

"it's different. Having babies doesn't mean marrying. I know I already let babies behind" Explained Marco.

Jackie was speechless" You have kids?" Asked Jackie.

"Probably. I did many things in my training" Said Marco getting inside his house.

Inside he saw his Parents watching tv.

"Hey, Miho. How it's back home?" Asked Rafael.

"weird"

"Well. Things are changing Miho. Look at you" Said Angie.

"Yea. You are Right"

(The next day)

It was 8 in the morning. Marco was making an omelet trying to think about what to do. "I need to find work. Maybe I should become a mercenary in mewni"

A portal opened behind Marco. "Ok. What's it this time?"

"Hello. Mr.Diaz. My name is Eclipsa. Can I speak with you please?"

(Somewhere else in the Mewni castle).

The Council were talking Among each other. "The tournament it's sacred. Many Queens became married that way. The boy must marry Star" Said Omni.

"I know. But he doesn't want to" Said Moon.

"I say we explain to him the situation," Said Omni.

"What? That this Tradition it's in the honor of a dead Queen? He will laugh. He doesn't care about mewni. Let alone the second queen of mewni" Said Moon

"We force him" suggested rhombulus

"And have him destroy the Kingdom as King? We need to make sure That he wants to be King" Explained Moon

"Hahahahaha" Laught hekapoo

"Something funny? hekapoo?"

"Yes. You guys can't understand. We need to give him something. And I know what. The first one would be free. Then he would beg for the second one" Said hekapoo leaving the room

"it's she going to have sex with him?" Asked moon

"Totally"

(Back with Marco)

"Oh my God. This omelet it's delicious" Said Eclipsa.

"I'm happy. You like it. Now what do you want from me"

"Oh right. I want you to come to mewni and meet my husband monster" Answered eclipsa.

Marco had a blank face. "I have a friend named Hell no".

**To be continued**

* * *

**Reviews time**

**Animortal-she won't give up**

**Momiji-kelly will have her chance.**

**Jose-i do more and no I don't have them already written.**

**poletu-thanks. you too**

**guest 1-force him? yea right.**

**guest 2-healing magic**

**guest 3-i like the unexpected.**

**megakdr-from baki**


End file.
